


fantasia on a theme of puke and panic attack meds

by collectsowls



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 07:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4296549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/collectsowls/pseuds/collectsowls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>DONNA is the cruellest month, carving/ MODERNIST PASTICHES out of HOTSHOT LAWYERS/<br/>5x01</p>
            </blockquote>





	fantasia on a theme of puke and panic attack meds

DONNA is the cruellest month, carving

MODERNIST PASTICHES out of HOTSHOT LAWYERS

and all the King’s sports-cars and all the Kingsmen, prettyboy suits and toffish umbrellas, repartee and witty banter, couldn’t put Don Draper together again. 

Don Draper was never together anyway. He drinks at ten in the morning.

 

DONNA DONNA PLEASE

 

This is not a latte with a double-shot of fear and guilt (till today, he doesn’t know what a latte with a double-shot of fear and guilt is) _love and love not fear not guilt_ _LOVE not love_

LOVE ME HOW

_I live upon the rack Confess and live CONFESS AND LOVE_

 

_What treason is there mingled with YOUR LOVE_

_LOVE too rough too rude too boisterous and it pricks like THY ORISONS forty thousand brothers could not outface me_

 

DONNA DONNA PLEASE

 

Vergessens güt'ger Trank, Mein die Hälfte!

 

LOVE ME HOW LOVE ME HOW HOW HOW HOW LOVE ME NOW LOVE ME now I should go

 

he drinks the latte when it is cold and old and stale, and measures his life out with six sugarspoons.

 

Such a want-wit sadness makes of me

 

Will Caesarion have fair or red hair? O red headed child too many Caesars is not good

 

A knowing want-wit

 

GLUG GLUG GLUG GLUG WHOOOOOOOOOSH

That other time

      Elizabeth and Leicester

Beating oars

_Out of the sea_

_Wish I could be_

_Part of your world_

Jangled, out of tune and harsh:

Weialala leia

Wallala leialala

Entering the whirlpool

 

The mermaids I do not think that they will sing to me

again

 

GLUG GLUG GLUG Cardboard does not flush well GLURRRRGH

Congratulations Donna all you’ve managed to do is make it look like I love you I have actually never met such a self-important person I am not in love with you Donna I’m not into you

_I’m Donna_

 

I need you I can’t be me without you can’t can’t can’t

 

DONNA DONNA PLEASE

 

                                      Yeah, that didn’t just occur to you

What are we waiting for

                                      Until you figure out that its time its about time HURRY UP PLEASE ITS TIME ITS TIME

 

Caring only makes you Weialala leia

Wallala leialala

 

We just made partner

 

My hairline recedes on the month Is twenty-four years on a deserted island, and will be likely another twenty-four before I find another THIS IS NO COUNTRY FOR OLD MEN

 

_there is, of course, no other_

I am not Don Draper, am Pete Campbell, let’s go to Kansas Trudy we can start over

Will you take me if I’m not Don?

Not Don but Dick

 

DONNA DONNA PLEASE

 

I need to know now, know now,

 

GLUG GLUG GLUG GLUG GLUG GLUG

 

need to know now, know now,

 

GLUG GLUG GLUG GLUG GLUG GLUG

 

DONNA DONNA

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> A cookie jar to anyone who can point out *all* the references! (Do we still do cookies in this day and age?) I'm clearly ancient. (like Harvey!)
> 
> *runs*
> 
> (It's a long list)


End file.
